


I'll Take Care of You

by softginge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softginge/pseuds/softginge
Summary: Asahi is sick and Noya decides to trek across the city to go and take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my asanoya secret santa gift for tumblr! wanted to post it here because I liked how it came out. hope you all enjoy <3

The city was covered in almost a full foot of snow. It hadn’t stopped in days and it didn’t seem like it would be stopping any time soon. Grey clouds hung over the city. Heavy with even more of the impending weather.

Noya found himself trudging through it. He was happy he’d finally replaced the damn boots he owned because his feet would have been soaked otherwise. Normally he loved the snow. The way it fell silently and created a blanket over the world. It always seemed to bring about that idea of newness. That when it finally melted the world would be born anew. Yet even he had his limits.

Normally he’d just be curled up at home, watching Christmas movies with some hot chocolate and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around him. He’d been doing just that when he’d gotten a text from Asahi asking if he sounded like he had the flu from the symptoms he listed. As soon as he’d told him that ‘yeah it sounded like the flu’ he removed himself from his apartment and made his way across the city, stopping once to grab some supplies the other would need. The bus, unfortunately, only took him as close as two blocks from where Asahi actually lived due to the weather making the streets a mess. The main route was the only one they could go given how the roads were relatively clear. But that meant the boy had been forced to walk in the snow as it continued to cover him and the city with it’s annoying whiteness. Which was why when he finally made it to the building he was quick to stomp himself clean of snow best he could before walking in. Then again as he stood on the mat in front of the door. He moves over and presses the button for the elevator only for it to immediately open, much to his satisfaction.

He presses the button for the fifth floor and sighs as he leans against the wall. The walk had exhausted him given the extra energy expended due to the snow. If it weren’t for the rumble of the elevator and the small hum every time he reached a floor, he probably would have fallen asleep standing up. Thankfully, however, he’d managed to make it without doing so.

Stepping off onto the floor, he quietly makes his way down to the right apartment door. He raps his knuckles against the door a few times before waiting. The bag he carries on his back is adjusted as he waits and he’s glad he took his backpack rather than trusting one of the plastic bags that they’d wanted to give him.

Just as he raises his hand to knock again, thinking that maybe Asahi hadn’t heard him due to being in bed, the door is tugged open sluggishly. Before him stands a very disheveled, very sick male. It causes him to frown just seeing him.

“Noya?” His name is rasped before the other tries clearing his throat which only causes him to wince. “I didn’t expect you...the weather is awful.”

Noya shrugs, gently nudging Asahi out of the way before closing the door behind him. He shrugs his backpack off before following it with his outerwear. Once it’s all off, he grabs his bag and looks back up at the taller male.

“You’re sick. And had no means of getting out to get stuff. Can’t let my boyfriend suffer now can I?”

The words bring a small smile to the brunet’s face and he merely shakes his head before groaning at the motion. The smaller boy nudges him gently, pointing towards the general direction of the couch.

“Go. Sit.”

The other opens his mouth to protest but with a single look thrown his way, he complies. Noya walks into the kitchen, setting his bag on the counter and digging through it. He moves out to Asahi merely to set a box of tissues and bag of cough drops on the table beside him before disappearing again. He locates the kettle before filling it and setting it to boil. Locating a large mug, he digs through his bag for the box of tea he’d brought as well as the honey. Both are set beside the mug as he waits for the water then he’s digging again. A box of instant soup is pulled out and set on the counter as well. A pan is located, water is placed in it, and it too is set to boil beside the kettle.

It takes him at least twenty minutes to get everything ready and properly made. He tastes everything to make sure it’s right before he brings both soup and tea into the living room. For a moment he thinks that Asahi has passed out, his body getting some much needed rest, but is surprised when his head lifts and brows furrow.

“You didn’t…”

“Just shut up and let me take care of you. I didn’t come all this way for you to tell me I didn’t need to.”

He catches the frown sent his way but is pleased when there isn’t another word said. He sets both things onto the table for Asahi to get a hold of before heading back to the kitchen. Digging through his bag one more time, he finds the medicine he had bought and measures out the correct dose before bringing it out. The other takes it without complaint, though grimacing slightly at the taste. Satisfied, Noya brings the medicine cup back to the kitchen before coming back and carefully sitting on the other end of the couch.

It’s quiet between them, the only sound being Asahi eating his soup or sipping at his tea. Noya closes his eyes as he sits there, relaxing in the warmth of the apartment. It felt wonderful to just and relax after the journey he’d taken that morning. Just as he felt himself dozing off, he hears the bowl being set onto the coffee table and quickly opens his eyes, only to find Asahi watching him.

“You look exhausted.”

Noya snorts, shaking his head as he smirks over at the other.

“Yeah, well you don’t look much better.”

The taller male just shrugs and shifts slightly as he tugs his blanket closer. The two watch each other quietly for a few moments before the shorter sighs and shifts himself before patting his lap.

“Come on. I’m not leaving tonight because there’s no way I’m going to travel back out there. And you might as well get some rest.”

Asahi’s eyebrows pull together as he frowns slightly. He opens his mouth to speak but then turns his head to cough into his elbow. When his body starts shaking and he’s wincing at the pain in his chest and throat, he turns and opens his mouth again.

“What are you gonna do if I sleep though?”

To answer his question, Noya grabs the remote and turns the TV on, flicking through until he finds the channel playing all the Christmas movies.

“Watch TV of course.”

He shoots a grin at his boyfriend who manages one back at him. Gently, he pats his lap again and this time the other complies. His head finds it’s way into his lap and Noya’s hands find their way into his hair to gently rake through it. There’s a sigh that escapes Asahi’s lips that tells him that it’s relaxing him, just what he’d wanted to achieve with the movement. Things fall silent, with the exception of the movie playing in the background, and Noya can feel himself dozing off again, thinking that Asahi has fallen asleep finally. But he surprises him once again.

“I know I said you didn’t have to, but thank you.”

Noya grins, leaning over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. The flush that appears on the other’s face blends in with the already flushed nature of his skin due to being sick.

“No problem. Now get some rest.”

He hums in agreement and settles himself down again. Within minutes, Noya can hear Asahi snoring away. Tugging the blanket up over his shoulders some more, his fingers resume their previous movements in his hair. His eyes focused on the TV but can feel sleep tugging at his eyes again within seconds. And this time there’s nothing stopping him from falling asleep himself.


End file.
